Drunk in Love
by Outbreakgirl
Summary: Valentine Oneshot, AU. There's nothing like celebrating Valentine's day than to have a few drinks at the bar. That is How Kevin plans to spend a day before said holiday, then he has the idea on trying to seduce David on the spot...and getting drunk in the process.


Hey guys! I have decided to make a KevinxDavid Valentine's Day fic...just because. Its something special for you guys, enjoy!

- _Outbreakgirl_

* * *

 _J's Bar_

It is a quiet night here at the somewhat popular J's bar, as only a few people are littered here and there. Only one customer is sitting right at the bar, drinking a full mug of cold beer. Kevin Ryman is said customer, gulping down the smooth sensation into his throat, that is just what he needed after a long day of work. He has a lot to say, and the only one who is listening is the bartender behind the counter, Will.

"And then Irons threaten to have me scrub every sink in the station with my own toothbrush if I do anything else that pisses him of, but I know that all of that is bullshit." He said, as it reached the conclusion of his story.

"I hope that will teach you a valuable lesson on getting on his bad side," Says Will, but then he quickly added something. "Then again...you somehow always do that. I at least try not to get Jack mad at me..."

Kevin just shrugs, taking the last few swigs of his mug before it is completely empty. "Another round, if you would." He ordered, and the bartender complies, taking the empty glass, and refilling it with the tap. "So, I heard the good news from Cindy, you finally asked her out huh?" This made Will's face slightly deep with crimson, but he shakes it off.

"Yes, it is true, our first date will be tomorrow night. It's actually perfect, don't you think?" He smiles as he sets the mug down in front of Kevin. The cop didn't forget tomorrow is Valentine's day, and he is happy for Will, he has been crushing on Cindy since forever.

"Well, I hope you crazy kids have a good time." He lightly teased, taking a sip of his new refill.

"Hmm...speaking of which, what about you?" Will asked, "Going on a special date?"

"Nah," Kevin shook his head. "Pending on that one..." He shrugs, he hasn't been in the dating scene in a long time, only resorting to flirting most of the time. He doesn't remember the last time he dated a girl.

"Cheer up, man; i'm sure you'll do just fine." Will said as he tries to cheer him up, even if it's a bit.

"Don't worry about me, i'm still good looking to snag a fish from the pond, right?" He grins, confident that he could do it, it has worked for him before a couple of times. This made the bartender raise an eyebrow.

"Is that right?"

"Yep! I'll prove that right now!"

He points to the door. "I'll try to seduce whoever that comes right through the door, it doesn't matter if it's a man or woman." He declares to Will, and right on cue, the door opens up as a new patron enters the bar. A man walks in, briskly heading towards the bar counter. Its David King, a regular at the bar. He sits on the stool, giving a weary look.

"Whisky, straight up." He said with a gruff, a his left arm on the table. It doesn't seem like he is paying attention, just exhausted.

"Long day, huh?" Kevin chimed in, which does get the plumber's attention.

"Needing a drink really badly," David says, as he does get his drink quickly, and straight up like he asked. He gives a short thanks, and drinks it up halfway. The cop grins, as his eyes wanders on David's body. He usually wears a beige jumpsuit, but this time the upper part is tied around his waist, revealing him wearing a white T shirt. It shows off his muscular upper body hidden beneath the shirt, his light skin free of any marks as far as he could see. His black hair is tied in a ponytail, a shame since Kevin secretly would like to see his hair loose. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

This snapped Kevin out of his gaze, as David is looking right at him. He shook his head, quickly recovering with a smirk. "Unfortunately I didn't bring a camera, but looking at your pretty face is enough." That comment has given David pause for what seems to be 6 seconds, then he turns to Will.

"Is he drunk already?" He asked, but the bartender could only snicker, without confirming or denying it. He will have to assume yes.

"Only i'm drunk on your sparkling green eyes," Kevin gives him a wink, while David's face manage to keep neutral.

"Okay, you must be seriously drunk."

"Maybe, why do you say that?"

"Probably so since you are hitting on me." The plumber is no stranger to flirting, happens on occasion by both genders. He didn't expect him to flirt out of the blue like this, and he is pretty mystified.

"I actually feel pretty good, I think i'll have a third one." Kevin manage to drink the rest of his beer, and orders another, which David thinks is a bad idea. Every time he seems him here, he always manage to get himself drunk, and piling up on his tab. Speaking of which, it seems that he is already feeling the effects. "Ahh, now I'll wet my whistle just a bit so that I can charm your ass off."

"Oh really?" David say, lifting an eyebrow. "I'm not that easy to charm." This made the cop give a smirk.

"Challenge accepted, doll face." With another wink, Kevin turns towards him with a natural smile. "You know, Life is beauty itself, with you and I together," His face slowly turn into a grin with wiggly eyebrows. "Everything will be groovy."

That attempt at smooth talking has made David just stare at him, but it soon turned into a amused snort. "That was the corniest thing i've ever heard." He couldn't believe that he said that, but this guy always says the doll face things.

"So, it's working right?" Kevin asked, still maintaining his expression.

"If that's your A game, then I am sorely disappointed."

"Oh no, that's just the warm up, I'll lay the good stuff on ya."

David feels like this could take a while, so he prepares himself. "I'm tingling with excitement." He said sarcastically, waiting for what is about to come. His seducer looks to be tipsy after chugging on his third beer, this might be interesting, as he will not give him the satisfaction of falling for his words.

"Trust me, I'll have you wanting more." He points at him, but then he starts to sway slightly. "You hand a hard day at work right? A drink is alright, but you might need a private massage."

"And you would give me that massage?" David asked, playing along.

"Who else would it be? I would love to get my hands on you." Kevin answered smoothly, or as smoothly as he could muster as he leans on the counter. "I would also love to be the one to strip you down." He once again wiggles his eyebrows, and David decides to keep going.

"Hold your horses, Officer, would you use handcuffs if I refuse?"

"Ohh...kinky, I like that."

"Not that hardcore."

"Either way, I hope to feel every inch." Kevin quickly finished his drink, seems to already feel he effect of alcohol deeply. "Wow...getting blurry...you are gorgeous enough to blind me." He said with a bit of a slur, trying to be cool. "Another round, Will." Will looks at him, shaking his head.

"Kev, you are starting to get plastered. I don't think it's wise to get more into your system." He advised, but he knows that he will not listen.

"Come on, i'm a paying customer right?" The cop begs, and even though Will has a bad feeling, he complies.

"Fine, don't blame it on me..." He mumbles, serving his forth mug, then watches as the so-called seduction continues. The cop grins as he takes the mug, moving closer to David, sliding closer as to remove the space between them. Then he slowly placed his bare hand on the other's hand on the counter, and thankfully he didn't pull away, still not giving any indication of amusement or disgust.

"You feel good, I knew that you would...very silky." Kevin grins, as his fingers as rubbing on the skin of his back palms and knuckles. "Is that natural or you used some kind of special lotion?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." David answered, not necessarily moving his hand away. This made the cop laugh for a bit.

"Ohh, so you are going for the mysterious angle eh? That is sexy, no wonder you have that cool vibe." He said, then drinks some more, which is possibly foolish since he is trying to woo another person. Then again, he has done some things that are not particularly smart, why stop here? It was after that drink that Kevin begins to really feel it, he is usually strong against alcohol, but only when his body felt like it. Unfortunately for him, this is the night when he becomes a lightweight. "Whoa...uhh..." Now he gives a goofy looking smile. "That coolness is...starting to turn my world upside down."

"I believe that would be the alcohol." David points out, as he thinks that he has enough. "Are you sure you want to continue this dance? You look terrible." That is when he suddenly braced the other man as he leans forward to crash right into him, thankfully not either of them fall on the floor.

"A dance? I think...we should do a particular dance in mind...but it involves a more...private area." Kevin said lowly, pretty seductively, but it's obvious that he is drunk. The plumbers could only sigh, still holding him straight. Will has been watching the whole time, and couldn't believe this.

"Ugh...that was...Interesting." The bartender says, looking at Kevin, then at David. "Uh, Dave, I know this might be asking much, but wold you get him home? The last time I called for a cab...it wasn't pretty." He almost begs him to do so. "And don't worry about your drink, it's on the house. " It's the least he could do, but he has a feeling that Kevin would want his drinks on his tab.

"Okay fine," David complies, as he fling's Kevin's arms around his shoulder.

"We gonna...get outta here? That's fine...by me, sweet cheeks." Kevin drawls,

How did it come to this? All he wanted was a quiet night, but life doesn't work like he wanted sometimes.

 _Apartment_

Thankfully, David know where he lives, only being there once in the past. Its actually a few walking distance from the bar, about two blocks to be precise. He couldn't get inside without a key, and so he has to ask. "Kevin, You have your keys on you?"

"Keys? Of course I do...its right...uhh..." He mumbles, trying to reach into his left pocket. Eventually, he does lifts them from his jeans, but he couldn't insert it into the lock correctly. "Oh my god...the door keeps spinning..." He whines, which his keys are snatched from his grip, and soon enough the door opens.

"Come on, try to walk." David ushers him inside and closed the door behind him, it is pretty much a bachelor pad. He drags him to the couch, planning to just leave him there and get out. Before that, Kevin wraps around his neck pushing their bodies very close. Somehow, both is able to stand, and his face in only a few inches now. "The hell are you doing?"

"You are...very handsome, ya know? Makes me ...wanna get close..." He said softly, "Your eyes...nose...lips." He gets closer without resistance, and their lips meet. David didn't push him away, or anything that would defy this kiss. He is pretty surprised, it is a simple but soft kiss even though he does taste like beer. He does eventually pulls away, and gives off a smirk"Hows about that dance?"

David then places his hands on Kevin's waist, and then he guides him over to the couch. The drunken cop complies with this, even when he is placed on his back. "Oh wow...I was thinking in my bed...but this will do." He purrs, lifting up to kiss him again, but he only found air, and his arms are empty now as David slithers out of his grip. "Huh?"

His head turns to see David stand there, then twirls to the door. "David wait!" He whines childishly, starts to flail his arms. "Done leave me..."

David sighs, turns his head. "I would like to stay, but I gotta get home now." He told him, as he really have to get going since he has nothing better to do.

"No no wait...one last kiss...pretty please?"

The plumber stops, looking at the drunken fool on the couch giving him a puppy dog look. He has every right to ignore this and leave, but he doesn't. There is something inside him to want to grant this request. He walks back to the couch, sitting right beside him. It's only one more kiss, it wouldn't hurt at the least. "One more kiss," He whispered to himself, as he willingly leans down to close the gap between them. They kiss again, but David is a bit more in charge this time, but he pulls back for air. The cops's palm found it's way to the plumber's cheek, stroking him with care.

"...Darling...will you be my Valentine?" Kevin drawls, which made the other man blink in amazement. David didn't expect to be asked that, and that made him give a small grin.

"I'll think about that, in the meantime, just sleep it off." He told him softly, gritting out of his grasp once again.

"One more kiss?"

"I already did that."

"Ah okay...be my Valentine baby~"

"I told you i'll think about it."

"Awww but why? Just be mine..." He whines, trying to lift his arms to grab the other man. He hands does make contact with his shirt, and his Valentine leans in and gives a quick kiss.

"Just try to rest, I promise i'll give you a straight answer by tomorrow." David told him in a soft voice, which thankfully seem to please him.

"Okay...i'm too dizzy to stay awake anyhow..." Kevin's eyes closes, fading fast into sleep.

David finally took this time to walk out of the apartment, and closing the door. He sighs, all he wanted was a quiet night and a drink, but it turned into something else. This made him crack into a smile at least, it was a very interesting experience. He just might accept the offer after all.

* * *

There you have it folks! I am terrible sorry for the interpretation of a drunk person...I have no experience whatsoever, either way, Happy Valentine's Day! XOXOXOXO


End file.
